King Mickey
|-|King Mickey= |-|Birth By Sleep Mickey= |-|Chain of Memories Mickey= |-|Black Coat= |-|Kingdom Hearts 2.8= |-|Kingdom Hearts 2= Summary Mickey Mouse, formally referred to as The King, Your Majesty, or King Mickey, is the king of Disney Castle and a recurring character in the Kingdom Hearts series. He travels the worlds battling the forces of darkness and is a Keyblade Master, and the chosen Keyblade wielder for the Realm of Darkness, though he follows the path of light. Originally believing that the darkness had to be eliminated, he eventually realized that light and darkness are interdependent and cannot exist without the other due to his encounters with Riku. Originally a ship's hand working with Captain Pete at Timeless River, Mickey eventually became a student of the Keyblade Master Yen Sid. Mickey was a main player in the conflict with Master Xehanort, and was later one of the first to notice the threat of the Heartless, inventing the first Gummi Ship to travel to other worlds in order to work against the monsters. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: King Mickey Mouse, The King Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mouse, Keyblade Wielder and Master, King of Disney Castle, Chosen Wielder of the Kingdom Key D, One of the Seven Guardians of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Time Stop, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield, Master Keyblade Wielder, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space, rescued Ventus and Aqua from the Lanes Between without any sort of armor for protection) resistance to Darkness Manipulation and Corruption (His KH3 Clothing and Black Coat protects him from the Corrupting Effects of the Darkness of the lanes between and realm of Darkness.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Is portrayed to be at least equal, and possibly superior to Sora and Riku. Helped Aqua defeat Ventus-Vanitas while the latter wielded the complete χ-Blade even though Mickey was still under Yen Sid's tutelage and thus not an official Keyblade Master) | Possibly Universe level (Should be comparable to Sora, Donald and Goofy) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is a very quick and nimble character on par with Sora and Riku) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Traded blows against Vanitas along with Ventus, should be above or around the same level as Sora and Riku) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level | Possibly Universe level Stamina: High (Survived the Realm of Darkness, which houses almost endless Heartless) Range: Extended melee range with his Keyblade. Planetary with magic. Standard Equipment: Kingdom Key D or Star Seeker, his Keyblades of choice. Intelligence: Very high; he is an expert Keyblade wielder (Even enough to grant him the title of Keyblade Master) and has wielded it for longer than any character short of Xehanort and Eraqus, governs his own world very efficiently, retains extensive knowledge on things pertaining to the verse, and trained under the wise and knowledgeable Master Yen Sid, was able to deduce exactly what was happening before anyone else and make a complicated plan to solve it. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Keyblade (Kingdom Key D):' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Mickey's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key D, a weapon from the realm of darkness. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Mickey has not demonstrated such special abilities despite his level of power and skill as a Keyblade Master. *'Pearl:' Can summon a ball of light energy that homes in on the target at high speeds. *'Holy:' Can heal multiple targets back to perfect Health. Takes some time to charge though. *'Stopza:' More powerful than Stopga, possibly the strongest version of the Stop spell to date. Towards the end of KH3D, Mickey drops into Organization XIII's throne room Where Nothing Gathers and casts Stopza on the 12 Xehanorts save for himself and Riku. Stopza is shown to have a moderately large range, calculated to be around 67.2m. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Note: It's likely that he can also use most of the magic skills shown by other Keyblade wielders. Gallery Mickey_Mouse_TR_KHII.png|Timeless River Mickey Mickey_Mouse_CotM_KH3D.png|Musketeer Mickey Mickey_Mouse_SoS_KH3D.png|Sorcerer Mickey Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Game Characters Category:Disney Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Rodents Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Kings Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Married Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Square Enix Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Time Stop Users